What's behind the facade?
by Captain Sven Marcel
Summary: Draco and Harry have been lovers for several years and their secret is in danger of being exposed. Can their relationship stand the test of the school knowing?
1. Encounter in the dungeons

Draco faced Harry and sneered. "You will pay for your intrusion into the dungeons, Potter." Harry looked around at Ron and Hermoine standing behind him. "Last time I checked, students were free to roam around the Castle as long as it was before curfew."  
  
Draco pulled his wand out of the pockets of his robe and pointed it at Harry. Crabbe and Goyle standing right beside him put their arms out attempting to put his arms down. They didn't wish to be expelled and with both Draco and the Weasley boy being prefects they didn't know what to do.  
  
Ron and Hermoine grabbed Harry's arm before Harry pulled out his wand. "No Harry, this isn't worth you being expelled for.", said Hermoine, "Let's just turn around and go." Harry resisted but finally agreed, giving one last look at Malfoy. They turned around and walked back up the stairs.  
  
"What were you doing down there in the first place Harry? You know that Draco has been looking for an excuse to get you alone since we got here." Hermoine asked. Harry knew alright, but it was not for the reason that Hermoine was thinking. They arrived back at the Gryffindor common room and Harry and Ron said goodnight to Hermoine.  
  
Harry began to walk upstairs and patted his pockets down. "Oh damn, I must have dropped it down in the dungeons." Ron, who had been standing a few steps in front of Harry turned around. "What did you drop?" "I dropped the Marauder's Map." "Well, you can go get it in the morning." "No, if I leave it down there someone is liable to find it. You go on to bed, I'll go get it and I'll be back in a few." Ron looked skeptical but finally nodded and walked upstairs.  
  
Harry put the Invisibility Cloak around himself and walked back out of the portrait hole. He walked down the corridors and pulled out the Marauder's Map. He looked around for signs of teachers but there were none within the corridors. Harry broke out into a run and made it to the dungeons within 5 minutes. Draco stood there looking around. Harry crept up behind him and checked the map once more. There was no one around to catch them this time. He removed the cloak and put his arms around Draco. "I trust you put a silencing charm on the room this time?" Draco turned and looked into the eyes of his love. "I did, after I convinced those oafs Crabbe and Goyle that I was on my way to see Professor Snape.  
  
Harry laughed at the thought of Draco calling his friends oafs. "I'm glad because I really." his words were broken by a kiss. Harry returned the kiss with equal fervor, allowing his hands to begin roaming over Draco's body. Harry's hand found the front of Draco's pants and Draco's increasingly growing member. Harry stroked Draco to full hardness. Harry broke the kiss and knelt down, slowly undoing the belt of Draco's black jeans. Slowly Harry unbuttoned and unzipped the jeans, pulling them down around Draco's knees. Harry took Draco's cock in his hands and stroked it gently before taking it into his mouth. He licked the tip and slowly down the shaft before taking the full 9 inches into his mouth. He sucked for a few moments before releasing Draco's member. Harry rose again and kissed Draco again, this time with the heat of an animal. It was Draco's turn this time to roam all over Harry's body. Draco undid Harry's pants and yanked them down to his ankles along with his under shorts. Draco turned Harry around and Harry grabbed onto the bar that stood in the center of the room. Draco spat into the crack between Harry's perfectly shaped buns and thrust deep inside him. Draco fucked Harry like a dog in heat, which was very much the way he was feeling. Draco had been denied the pleasure of his love for nearly 3 months and as far as he was concerned it was payback time. He thrust more and more vigorously with every stroke. Harry reached down and tugged and pulled on his own dick trying to get himself off with Draco deep inside him. They climaxed at the same time and collapsed on the cold stone floor of the dungeon. Harry rolled over and put his arm around Draco, smiling. "Feel better, my dear?" "Yes, I am sorry I was a little more violent than I usually am, but 3 months is a long time." "That's alright. I am sure you'll be back to your charming self in no time." Harry leaned in and kissed Draco passionately, their tongues dancing around one another. Five minutes later both were dressed and clean, thanks to Draco's cleaning charm. They kissed once more before leaving the room and going their separate ways.  
  
Harry walked down the corridors again, limping for he was in slight pain from the ramming he had just received. He checked the map again and noticed that no one other than Peeves was in the corridor. He slipped passed Peeves with the use of the Invisibility Cloak and arrived at the Fat Lady's portrait. He took off the cloak and spoke the password. The painting swung open and Harry climbed through. He looked around the Common Room which was deserted and went upstairs to bed.  
  
***This will be a continuing story depending on the response I get from the reviews here.***  
  
Stephan 


	2. The first time

*Author's note* This chapter will be a flashback to how Draco and Harry first got together. There will not be a sexual scene in this chapter, but I am still new at writing them, so it might be a while before I get to the next one.  
  
***I do not own any of the characters of Harry Potter, they are the product of the wonderful J.K. Rowling.***  
  
Harry entered the bedroom and undressed quietly, not wanting to wake up Ron, Seamus, Neville, or Dean. He wasn't willing to explain why he looked so disheveled. He lay down in the bed and closed his eyes. His thoughts began to dwell on the first time he and Draco had expressed their true feelings for each other.  
  
It had been during their first year, Harry had left something, what he had left now had been long forgotten, at the Herbology class and had gone back for it. When he had started back toward the castle he looked around and saw Draco Malfoy walking toward him. Harry braced himself for whatever action Draco was about to take against him. Normally Harry had Ron and Hermoine and Draco had Crabbe and Goyle to ensure that their hatred didn't get out of hand but now there was no one to stop Malfoy from whatever he wanted to do.  
  
Draco looked up and saw Harry looking at him. Draco looked around making sure that no one was around other than himself and Harry. "Potter, I wanted to tell you that." He couldn't help himself anymore, Draco leaned in and kissed Harry passionately. The kiss lasted for several minutes before Harry pushed Draco away.  
  
Harry looked at Draco with confusion and admiration. Harry had secretly been in love with Draco since their first meeting in the hallway but had never said anything because he assumed that Draco had hated him. Harry smiled now as he saw the nervous look on Draco's face. "I feel the same way, Draco." Harry reached out and took Malfoy's hand in his.  
  
Draco smiled and squeezed Harry's hand. "Look, I can't explain this, but we need to keep our relationship secret. As much as possible we need to keep up the appearance of our hatred for each other. If my father found out that I was in love with you he would kill me." He looked pleadingly into Harry's eyes, hoping that Potter would understand.  
  
Harry smiled again at Draco. "I understand Draco." The tension relaxed between them. Harry checked his watch. "We'd better get back up to the castle before the bell rings." Draco nodded his agreement. "You go on first, I'll be behind you in a few minutes. We can't be seen walking up there together. Why don't we meet up tonight at around 8:00 down in the old dungeons? It's not very romantic, but no one ever goes down there." Harry thought for a few minutes, he didn't know if Ron or Hermoine would let him go off by himself so late at night. "Sounds great, I'll see you then." The pair kissed once more and split up. Harry headed back up to the castle. Draco waited until Harry was inside before making his way back up to the castle also. 


	3. Suspicions

Harry awoke the next morning feeling refreshed. He climbed out of bed, looking across the room he saw Ron just waking up also. Ron looked over and smiled at Harry. "You were out late last night Harry. I sat in the common room for about 30 minutes after you went back." Harry started for one second before finally speaking. "Yeah, I had to hide for a few minutes, Filch's cat started following me."  
  
Ron looked curiously at Harry for a few minutes, not sure whether to believe him or not. He decided not to pry into Harry's life. Ron got dressed quickly and walked toward the door. "I'll see you at breakfast Harry." Ron walked down the stairs and into the common room. Ron ran into Hermione as he entered the common room. He looked around; making sure Harry wasn't coming down the stairs. "Hey Hermione, have you noticed that Harry's been acting a bit strangely?"  
  
Hermione looked up from her copy of the Daily Prophet, "Well of course he has been. He's been that way for the past five years. You know I always assumed it was because of Cho Chang, but I'm beginning to see it around someone else now."  
  
Ron stood there looking perplexed. "Who do you think?" Ron went over the past five years, trying to remember when he had noticed Harry acting strangely and who they were around. He knew about Cho of course, but he couldn't recall anyone else. Of course Hermione was more attentive to Harry that Ron was.  
  
"Oh never mind. I'm sure it's nothing. Let's go get breakfast." Hermione stood and pulled at Ron's arm, dragging him along. They entered the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table. Immediately food appeared before them and both Ron and Hermione ate it hungrily.  
  
Harry walked in a few moments later and sat down with them. The food appeared and Harry began to eat. He avoided making eye contact with Ron, he wasn't sure Ron had completely accepted his answer this morning. Harry looked up and noticed Hermione looking at him. He didn't mention anything and continued to eat. Harry wasn't particularly hungry so he finished before the other two. "Well I need to go and finish some homework. I'll meet you in the common room." Harry stood and walked out of the Great Hall heading toward the Gryffindor tower when he heard someone call his name.  
  
"Harry, wait up." Hermione came running after him and stopped just short. "Hey, can I talk to you?" Harry nodded so they continued to walk while Hermione talked. "Ron mentioned something to me this morning about you acting strangely. I wasn't going to say anything but when Ron started to notice it I decided I should ask. What is going on with you?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I have noticed something strange about you the past five years. I thought at first it was about Cho Chang, but I am starting to notice you acting strangely around someone else." Harry panicked for a minute, not sure what Hermione was talking about. "Well I have always had feelings for Cho. I probably just have started acting strangely all the time."  
  
"Harry, you can't fool me. I am your friend and I have a woman's intuition. You are in love, but it's not with Cho." They stopped in a deserted portion of the castle and Hermione looked Harry in the eye. "Harry, what's really going on?"  
  
Harry looked down at her and frowned a little. "Look, I can't tell you what's going on. I made a promise. It's for everyone's protection." Hermione looked a little hurt but seemed to accept this explanation. "Alright Harry, I trust you, but you might want to tone it down a little. People aren't stupid and they are bound to figure it out." Harry smiled. "Thanks Hermione." He bent down and kissed Hermione on the cheek.  
  
Hermione blushed slightly and cleared her throat. "Well I need to get to the library. Have a great day Harry." Hermione walked off in the direction of the library and Harry climbed through the portrait hole and into the common room. Hermione had not mentioned who she had noticed the change around because she didn't want to be nosy and say anything, especially if it was who she thought. 


	4. Hermione discovers the truth

Harry looked at his watch a few moments after his meeting with Hermione and noticed that it was almost 11:00 in the morning. He had promised that he would meet Draco down by the lake around 11:30. He decided he needed to change into a different robe before he walked outside. He walked upstairs and put on 4 different robes before finally deciding on one. He walked back downstairs and into the common room. Thankful that there was no one in the common room yet he walked through the portrait hole and down the corridor. He walked out of the front doors and onto the school grounds, heading for the lake. There were not many people out on the grounds yet so Harry was able to walk to the lake in peace. He arrived and looked around, not seeing Draco anywhere.  
  
Draco snuck up behind Harry, and put his arms around Harry's waist. "Hello, my love." Harry turned and looked into the eyes of his love. Harry looked around nervously and saw that they were alone. They kissed gently and passionately allowing the kiss to linger on each others lips. They broke apart and looked at each other, the love apparent in their eyes. Draco spoke first, watching as students began walking outside. "Come on Harry, lets find someplace a little more private." They walked away from the lake and found a spot near the forest. They climbed up a tree and leaned against each other, just enjoying being able to hold each other in their arms.  
  
Hermione decided to take a walk down to Hagrid's cabin to see what the next lesson would be. She walked down the front steps of the castle and began to walk toward the cabin at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. She looked up briefly and saw Harry and another boy with blond hair walking toward the forest. She watched for a moment, hoping against what she already knew to be true, that it wasn't Draco. She arrived at Hagrid's cabin and knocked on the door. She waited for several minutes and when no one answered she left the cabin, unknowingly walking straight toward the tree where Harry and Draco were now hidden. She walked beneath the tree as she heard voices coming from its branches. She looked up and saw Harry and Draco sitting on one of the large branches kissing each other passionately. She did not say anything but walked away quietly, her suspicions confirmed.  
  
Harry heard a twig snap and looked out, away from the tree. He saw Hermione walking away from them. He wondered just how much she saw, or if she suspected that he and Draco were together. He did not tell Draco what he saw, and leaned back in for another kiss.  
  
They climbed down a few minutes later and parted company. Harry did have some unfinished homework to complete and it was Sunday. He walked back to the Gryffindor common room and entered through the portrait hole. Hermione was the only other person in the common room. He knew what was coming so he took a seat in the armchair opposite hers and braced himself. 


	5. Hermione Confronts Harry

Hermione Confronts Harry  
  
Hermione looked up from the book that she had been reading. She looked from the book to Harry a few more times before finally speaking. "Harry I know you and Cho had a rough time at the end of last year, but I fail to realize how Draco fits into all this. I mean you two are bitter enemies, has he placed you under some kind of curse or something?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and looked at Hermione. "Hermione, I'm not under a curse. What I am about to tell you can not go beyond us." He looked at Hermione, his eyes pleading for her to agree not to divulge this conversation. Hermione nodded her agreement, curious to find out why Harry and Draco were together. Harry swallowed and continued speaking. "Draco and I have been together for the past 4 years. Because of mine and Draco's status we have had to keep our relationship secret. Draco's father would kill him if he found out and I would be in danger as well. Draco is a powerful wizard and he has placed a very complicated spell around me that protects me from any harm as long as our relationship is kept secret."  
  
Hermione stared at Harry as if he had gone mad. What he was telling her couldn't possibly be true. "Harry that doesn't make any sense, you and Draco have hated each other for the past 4 years and you're trying to tell me that you two have been lovers for all that time?" Harry nodded, "I know it sounds crazy and that' how it's supposed to sound. We had to act like we hated each other or the relationship and the spell wouldn't work. You know as well as I that now that Voldemort is back I'm going to need extra protection. He's bound to attempt to kill me or something so we have to act like we don't like each other. I would have told you but Draco asked me to swear to secrecy about the relationship."  
  
"Harry, I'm not mad at you. In fact I am happy that you have found someone who you love, but I just have to ask, are you sure he loves you?" "Yes, he loves me. That's why we have been together for 4 years." "Alright, now look. I don't mind keeping this a secret but you might want to hide it a little more carefully. Ron is beginning to notice some strange things also." "I've got to go and talk to Draco. I don't think I can hide this anymore." Hermione nodded and Harry stood. Harry walked through the portrait hole again and down the corridors. He wondered where he would find Draco. He couldn't go down to the Slytherin common room because someone would see him so he decided to walk outside and hope that Draco was alone when he found him.  
  
*Author's Note*: I know this was a really short chapter but I didn't want to go into any detail with the conversation between Draco and Harry until the next chapter. So this is it for now. Not much plot development, but at least Hermione has found out. 


	6. Draco and Harry Rethink Things

Draco and Harry Rethink Things  
  
Harry stepped out into the bright sunlight of the castle grounds. He looked over the grounds as far as he could see. He finally spotted the slicked back blond hair of his lover near the lake. He was surrounded by a crowd of other students he could only suspect were Slytherins. He decided to walk down toward the lake and hope that Draco would see him and excuse himself from the group. Harry passed behind the group of Slytherins and looked in Draco's direction.  
  
Draco met Harry's eyes for two seconds and noticed the look on Harry's face. He knew that Harry needed to talk to him. Harry continued walking away from the group now and Draco waited until he was out of sight before saying anything. Draco looked around at the group of Slytherins surrounding him. "Guys, I have some last minute things to take care of. I'll see you all at dinner." He broke away from the group and walked toward the spot where Harry had disappeared. He continued to watch behind him, making sure he wasn't being followed. He finally saw Harry walking over the hill and ran to catch up to him. He caught up a few seconds later and grabbed Harry's shoulder. "Hey, what's up?"  
  
Harry looked at Draco with tears in his eyes. "I'm.I'm sorry Draco." Draco pulled Harry into a hug and rubbed his back. "It's okay; it's okay.what's going on?" Harry released his grip on Draco and looked at him. "Hermione knows. She saw us in the tree this morning and when I got back to the common room she asked about it. I had to tell her Draco, I didn't have a choice."  
  
Draco looked horrified for two minutes but finally smiled. "I know it has been tough not telling your friends about us. It's been hard for me too. If I had been confronted I don't think I could have lied either. Look, the good news is that the spell that I cast isn't broken. The only way it can be broken is if or relationship becomes widely known." Harry looked slightly relieved about this and Draco continued. "Look, you've told Hermione the truth, so you might as well tell Ron if you think he can be trusted. Just make sure you don't tell anyone else and make sure that Ron and Hermione know not to say anything either."  
  
Harry nodded his understanding and smiled at Draco. "Thanks sweetie." The two kissed passionately and Harry's hands began to roam over Draco's body. Draco allowed it for a few moments but finally broke the kiss. "Honey.Honey, not now. If you get me aroused I will have to do something about it and I have too much to do to have sex with you right now. Why don't we meet later, in one of the classrooms near Gryffindor tower tonight around 9:00? We can have some fun then." Harry nodded and the two walked away from each other making their separate ways back toward the castle.  
  
Harry entered the Gryffindor common room ten minutes later and sat down in front of the fire. The common room was empty now and Harry was happy that he didn't have to speak to anyone. He sat thinking about what to tell Ron. He wanted to tell Ron all about it but he was afraid of what he would say. He had never told Ron that he was gay let alone that he had any relationships. He looked up as he heard the portrait swing open. He saw Ron climb through the hole in the wall. "Hi Ron, um.listen I need to talk to you about something."  
  
*Author's Note* Again kind of short, but a little more to think about in this one. I am planning on throwing in some plot twists in one of the upcoming chapters. Probably will not be the next one, but come later chapters you will see things heat up a little bit. 


	7. Harry Comes Out to Ron

Harry Comes Out to Ron  
  
*Author's Note* Thanks to all the reviewers who have read my story. It is really you guys that are keeping this story going. Thanks to everyone.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't say it enough so here it is again; I do not own the characters in this story with the exception of one or two that might come in later but the main characters are not mine. They belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.  
  
By the way I am planning on starting a Yahoo! group for Harry Potter Role Playing. If anyone is interested in joining please e-mail me at squiredragonbait@comcast.net.  
  
Ron looked at Harry with a quizzical expression, unsure about what was about to come. He walked over to the armchair opposite Harry and took the seat. "What's up Harry?"  
  
Harry made eye contact with Ron for the first time in several days. He swallowed hard, searching for the words. "Ron I want to tell you something but I don't quite know how to say it. I'm.I'm gay Ron."  
  
Ron stared at Harry for a few moments, not sure he had heard what Harry had said correctly. He had been in love with Harry for over a year now, when he had finally discovered that he was gay. He had never told Harry about his feelings because he knew that Harry liked Cho. "Harry, I'm."  
  
"And I have a boyfriend."  
  
Ron stopped what he was saying at this point. He had been about to reveal his feelings for Harry until he had said this last sentence. How could Harry have a boyfriend? Surely he, Ron, would have noticed something. Then it finally dawned on him that he had noticed; Harry staying out late, running off during free times, and things like that. "Harry I just have one question, who is your boyfriend?"  
  
This was the moment that Harry had most dreaded, even more than telling Ron he was gay. "Draco Malfoy. We've been lovers for the past 5 years now." He watched the reaction on Ron's face. It was about as much as he expected.  
  
Ron twisted this last sentence over and over in his mind again and again. How could Harry possibly love Draco? The two were bitter enemies; he had witnessed a fight between them last night. "How is that possible? You two have hated each other for 5 years and now you're telling me you've been lovers. What did he do to you?"  
  
"He didn't do anything to me Ron. He came to me and told me he loved me. I had been attracted to him since I first met him in Madam Malkin's shop. We had to keep our relationship secret because he and I would both be in danger if the truth were told. I told Hermione earlier today because she found Draco and me in a tree this morning. I'm telling you because I trust you not to reveal this with anyone else. Please do this for me.and Draco."  
  
Ron couldn't believe what all he was hearing. Everything he had known about Harry had been thrown into question. He was torn between his hatred, and now jealousy, of Malfoy and his friendship, and love, of Harry. Ron stood up and began pacing the room not knowing what to say.  
  
The longer Ron took to answer the more nervous Harry became that he was doing the right thing by telling him. Hermione's reaction had been much different than he had expected. Hermione had embraced the relationship, Ron looked like he was having trouble doing so.  
  
When Ron finally spoke, it seemed like he was having difficulty finding the words. "Alright, I can accept the fact that you're gay and I won't tell anyone about your relationship."  
  
"But."  
  
"But I'm not sure I can accept this relationship between you and Draco. I mean he hates me and Hermione and until 5 minutes ago I thought he hated you too." Harry shook his head. "Ron you don't understand. Draco doesn't hate you; he has to act like that to protect himself and me." Ron looked at Harry. "I understand that, but it's going to take some time to get used to having Draco as a friend." "Just remember, Draco can't be an outward friend. We still have to act as if we hate him. If it becomes known that we like each other everything will be ruined." "Okay, I can do that since I haven't liked him since I met him." "Ron!!!" "I'm only joking." Harry was slightly relieved to hear that and he finally stood up. He walked over to Ron. He wanted to hug Ron, but he wasn't sure. He finally decided he would. Harry placed his arms around Ron and hugged him. To Harry's surprise Ron hugged back and whispered in his ear, "Look just be careful okay." "I will, I promise." 


	8. Caught In The Act

Caught In The Act  
  
Harry came downstairs a few hours after his conversation with Ron feeling a little better. He had finally told his two best friends about his sexual preference and his relationship with Draco. Hermione and Ron were both sitting in the common room waiting for him when he arrived. Harry walked into the common room and looked at them both. "Well let's head down to dinner." The three walked through the portrait hole and down the corridor. The entered the Great Hall a few minutes later and Harry glanced over at the Slytherin table briefly and made eye contact for two seconds with Draco who gave him a quizzical look. Harry nodded, communicating that he had told Ron the truth.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table and began to eat the dinner that appeared before them. Harry looked up at the teacher's table and noticed that Dumbledore was looking at him. Harry looked away but saw Dumbledore's gaze drift toward the Slytherin table. Harry raised an eyebrow but decided not to mention it to Hermione and Ron.  
  
They finished dinner fifteen minutes later and walked back upstairs. Harry went upstairs and picked up his charms book and began to work of Flitwick's essay that was due the next day. He normally would have worked on this later, but since he had a meeting with Draco that evening he needed to start on it now.  
  
A few hours later Harry looked at his watch and saw that it was almost 8:30. He walked upstairs and pulled his Invisibility Cloak out of his trunk. He walked back downstairs and looked around the common room. The only people left were Ron and Hermione. Harry walked past them hoping that he wouldn't be noticed and made it to the portrait hole before Ron looked up. "Hey Harry, where are you off to?" Harry rolled his eyes. I promised Draco I'd meet him tonight." Ron looked at Harry questioningly but didn't say anything. Harry continued out the door and donned the Invisibility Cloak. He walked quickly down the corridor and entered an empty charms classroom. Draco was already waiting for him when he walked in.  
  
"It's about time you got here Harry, I was beginning to wonder if you remembered our date." "How could I forget?" Harry threw off the cloak and looked at Draco. "How did you know it was me?" "Your smell, you smell of rosemary and vanilla." Harry smiled at this compliment and walked closer to Draco. He pulled Draco into a passionate hug allowing his hands to roam freely over his lover's body. They had not been in this position for long when the doors to the classroom opened and the two broke apart, drawing their wands to prepare for a scene of hatred.  
  
"You will not need your wands Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy." An old voice came out of the shadows and the figure of Professor Dumbledore stepped into the light of the room. "I have come here tonight to speak with both of you."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, "said Harry, "What can we do for you?" Professor Dumbledore smiled at the two of them looking at him not knowing what to expect. "I have been made aware of your relationship this year and have been told that you are hiding in places and having sexual relations. I believe that this can not be entirely comfortable for either of you. Given your status within the community and at this school I also realize that you can not be with each other in either of your dormitories. I have arranged, for your convenience, private secluded quarters for the two of you to live together if you are interested."  
  
Harry and Draco turned to face each other, not quite understanding what Dumbledore was offering them. Draco finally turned to face the Headmaster and spoke. "Professor, I think Harry and I will need some time to discuss this before we make a determination, but if I may ask a question?" Dumbledore inclined his head to indicate his approval and Draco continued. "How did you find out about our relationship?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled and chuckled slightly. "Mr. Malfoy, do you really think that there is anything that goes on in this school that I do not know about? Between the portraits, ghosts, and other devices I know everything that goes on inside these walls." Draco smiled and nodded, of course Dumbledore would know what went on here. "Of course, Headmaster, could we possibly give you an answer tomorrow?" "Of course, I will send for both of you in the afternoon. If your answer is yes, I will determine a time and place for you to move in, If you answer no, I will show you the rooms, and you may at least use it instead of our classrooms." Draco and Harry both thanked Professor Dumbledore and the Headmaster turned and left the room.  
  
*Author's Note*: This is already two pages long and I think I will need to dedicate an entire chapter to the discussion between Harry and Draco about moving in together so I will quit here for now. 


	9. Time To Discuss The Future

Time to Discuss the Future  
  
Draco turned to face Harry as the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry left the room. Draco looked into the eyes of his love and read the thought that was in his mind. "Do you really think it would be safe for us to live together? People are bound to find out about us if we start living together." Harry smiled as he looked back into Draco's deep blue eyes. "Draco, you know how much I would love to live together with you, but I don't want this to hurt our relationship. I don't want you to lose your friends over this." Draco thought about this last statement for a few moments. "Harry, you know that I love you and I want to be with you forever. I think we need to talk to the Headmaster more about his plan. If we move in together we have to make sure that it is done in such a way that people don't think we are lovers." "Are you saying you want to move in with me?" "Only if we can do it without rousing suspicion. Let's go and get some sleep, we'll talk to Professor Dumbledore tomorrow and sort everything out. If we can do it safely, I say we do it."  
  
Harry smiled and pulled Draco into a passionate hug. He kissed his love gently on the cheek, and slowly moved to his lips. The two locked together in a heavy passionate kiss that did not end for several minutes.  
  
They broke the kiss and Harry donned the Invisibility Cloak and walked out of the room with Draco following close behind. Harry walked down the corridor and entered the Gryffindor common room. Ron and Hermione still sat in the room and Harry took off the cloak.  
  
"Hey, did you have a good time?" Ron asked as Harry became visible from underneath the cloak. "Well, it was interesting to say the least." "What happened?" asked Hermione curiously, with a sideways look at Ron. "Professor Dumbledore walked in on us before we started doing anything and offered to let us move in together." Ron and Hermione exchanged a knowing look and smiled. "Why do I get the feeling that you two know something I don't?" Harry asked as he noticed the look that Hermione and Ron shared. "Well, Harry, don't get mad or anything but we were the ones who told Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"You did what?!?!" Harry was infuriated that he had been betrayed by his two best friends. "We thought you would like to have a place for you and Draco to live. We told him because we both wanted you and Draco to have a meaningful life together, not just sneaking around in shagging in dank dark corners of the castle." Harry laughed inside and cheered up a little. "Hey, you don't know. Maybe we like doing it in dank dark corners." Ron and Hermione both laughed at this and stood up. They took turns hugging Harry and then looked at each other. "Well, we should probably head to bed." Ron said as he let out a particularly large yawn. Harry and Hermione both agreed with this and they walked to their individual dormitories. Harry and Ron did not speak as they undressed and slipped on their pajamas. Harry noticed Ron looked over to him and watched him as he undressed, but didn't say anything. Harry slipped into the four poster bed and fell asleep.  
  
Harry awoke the next morning and dressed quietly. He walked downstairs and finished the essay that he had been working on for Professor Flitwick. He checked his watch and saw that it was finally 7:00am. He decided that it was late enough that he could go down and eat without being the only one there.  
  
He walked downstairs and entered the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. There were a few other students in the hall so he was able to enjoy his breakfast in peace. He gobbled down his breakfast and stood. He looked over to the door and watched as Draco walked in with his usual gang of Slytherin followers, including Pansy Parkinson walking extremely close to him. It was all Harry could muster to keep from walking over there and slapping her for trying to steal his love away from him. The only comfort he could take was the only reason she tried was because she thought he was available, but that comfort was dissolved by the fact that even if Parkinson had found out that Draco was with Harry she would probably try to steal Draco anyway. Harry stayed where he was until the Slytherin group had sat down at their table before he walked out.  
  
The only thing that kept Harry going through the day was that his meeting with Professor Dumbledore and Draco would be occurring during Potions. Charms passed uneventfully and finally after a quick lunch in the Great Hall, Potions arrived. The class had barely begun before a student came into the classroom. "I'm sorry to bother you Professor Snape, but I have a note from the Headmaster for you." Snape looked aggravated and spoke, "Well don't just stand there, bring it here." The boy walked up toward where Professor Snape stood at the head of the classroom. Harry did not recognize the boy, but he guessed that he was in his sixth or seventh year. Snape took the note with a nod to the boy. "Thank you Suave. You may return to your class." Suave nodded and turned and left the classroom. Snape opened the note and read it. He closed it and glanced from Draco to Harry. "Malfoy.Potter, gather your things and report to the Headmaster's office immediately." Harry packed his stuff quickly, hoping that his facial expression was one that asked why he was being asked to go to the Headmaster's office. He threw his bag over his shoulder and walked out of the classroom. He walked up the stairs and waited for Draco to catch up with him. Draco came up the stairs a moment later and the walked toward Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
The arrived at his office and the statue immediately leapt aside and revealed the revolving staircase. Harry jumped on the moving staircase having done this several times before and Draco climbed on behind him. They rode the staircase up to the doors to the office. The doors opened again and they both walked inside. Professor Dumbledore was seated at his desk and he indicated the two chairs on the other side. "Please have a seat." Harry and Draco took seats and looked at Dumbledore. "Can I assume you have arrived at a decision?" Harry and Draco looked at one another and with a reassuring nod from Draco, Harry spoke. "Well we have a few questions before we make our final decision. We'd like to move in together but we are concerned about how you will explain our living together to the school. Our relationship is only known by two other people other than yourself."  
  
Professor Dumbledore smiled. "Of course, we will explain both of you are in danger and to keep you safe we have moved both of you into safe houses. No one will know that you are actually living together, they will just assume that you have been moved into separate quarters." Harry looked over at Draco after the Headmaster had finished his explanation. Draco seemed to be thinking about this and weighing the possibilities of this explanation. He finally decided that it would work and spoke for the first time. "Then I say we should go for it. When would we move in?" Dumbledore thought about this for a few moments and finally spoke. "Well we can move your stuff now if you like. But before we do that, why don't we go and look at your new living area. 


	10. Home Away From Home

***Author's Note*** Be warned.the plot twists are coming.the plot twists are coming, in later chapters  
  
Time to throw in another disclaimer so.  
  
Don't own any part of the Harry Potter world at all. Wish I did (I could use the talent and the money) but I don't so read, enjoy, and please don't sue.  
  
Home Away from Home  
  
Dumbledore stood and escorted the two out of the office and down the moving staircase. They walked down several flights of steps until they arrived at the 6th floor. They walked down the corridor and stopped at the tapestry with a picture of a very old wizard on it. Dumbledore pulled back the tapestry and said "Medios Caporus." An invisible door appeared out of the wood paneling and opened. They all stepped inside and Harry looked around the spacious room.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat and began to give a tour. "This is the main living space, consisting of a living room, dining room, and kitchen. Upstairs there is a master and guest bedroom. The master bedroom has a private bathroom with your own bath and shower." They all walked upstairs and into the master bedroom. Harry was surprised at the amount of space in this place. The downstairs portion was as large as the entire Gryffindor common room and the bedroom was as large as the dormitory room that he shared with 4 other people and now it was going to be for just he and Draco. "So, what do you think gentlemen?"  
  
Dumbledore's voice broke Draco's thought process. He had been thinking about how happy he was to be able to realize his ultimate fantasy of living together with Harry. "It's perfect and beautiful Professor." "You can either eat here or eat with your houses in the Great Hall. I have assigned the house-elf Dobby to clean your rooms. Since he is bound to Hogwarts now, and is bound to Mr. Potter because he released him, he was the logical choice." Draco looked at Dumbledore curiously. "Are you sure this is a good idea, Professor. I mean, Dobby was bound to the Malfoy house for several years. He may not like to work for a Malfoy again." "I have spoken with him regarding that matter and he knows that you have changed. He is perfectly happy to take this assignment." Draco smiled and looked over at Harry who had stepped over to the window. "What do you think Harry?"  
  
Harry turned away from the window, that looked over the lake and the greenery of the grounds. "I love it, it's absolutely perfect. When can we move in?" Dumbledore smiled with the sparkle in his eyes. "We can move your stuff right now." Dumbledore took out his wand and muttered a few words. Within two minutes both Harry and Draco's belongings appeared in the bedroom. "Now, there is a spell placed around these rooms so that anyone who looks behind the tapestry that guards your door will see nothing but the wood paneling. It is up to you to decide who will know about your new rooms. Just share the password with whoever you want to know and they will be able to get inside. You will also still have access to your respective dormitories as well."  
  
Harry and Draco nodded together and looked back at Professor Dumbledore. "I do have one question for you before I leave. I need your permission to tell your teachers about your relationship, this way they know where to find you if they need you." Draco was the first to speak. "Of course, Professor, just please make sure they know not to share the information." Dumbledore nodded his assent. "Well if you will excuse me. I will send a note to your teachers explaining that both of you will not be attending the class for the rest of the day. You will have the rest of the day to settle in to your new place. I will be making the announcement about your move during dinner in the Great Hall this evening. Will you two be attending?"  
  
Draco looked at Harry. "What do you think?" "Well it would be good to at least go tonight. Why don't we go to dinner tonight, and we can have breakfast here in the morning?" "Okay, sounds good." Harry looked at Dumbledore. "We will be at dinner tonight." "Excellent. Well, good day to both of you." Dumbledore turned and walked downstairs and out the door, leaving Draco and Harry alone together.  
  
Draco turned to Harry and smiled. "Well, I think we can unpack later. What do you say we break in our new bed?" Harry didn't bother to answer but leaned in and kissed Draco passionately. The boy's dreams had finally come true; he was here with the boy he loved and he couldn't be happier. The two swaddled their way toward the bed, still kissing and undressing each other as the walked. Harry had Draco's robes off and was beginning to undo his shirt when Harry felt Draco's hand slide into his pants. Harry groaned slightly as he felt Draco's hand close around his hardening member. Draco massaged and stroked until Harry literally fell down upon the bed.  
  
Draco climbed in on top of Harry and kissed Harry deeply allowing his hand to return to its previous position. Harry lifted himself and turned over so that he was now on top, returning Draco's kiss with equal fervor. Harry finally removed Draco's shirt and turned his attention to Draco's left nipple. He licked all the way around the edge and sucked on it a few times until it grew hard, then repeated this process with the right nipple. He then licked all the way down Draco's body until he reached Draco's crotch. Harry undid Draco's belt and pulled down his pants. Draco moaned in pleasure as Harry engulfed his member between his lips. Draco allowed this for a few moments before reaching down and pulling Harry's head up and pulling him toward him.  
  
It was Draco's turn now to undo Harry's pants and pull them down. Draco pushed Harry down upon the bed and positioned himself to enter Harry. Draco thrust quickly and entered Harry with ease. Harry let out a gasp of pleasure and gripped the sheets on the bed. Harry moved his hand down to his hardened member and began pumping up and down in sync with Draco's thrusts. Draco pumped faster and faster as he came closer to climax, as Harry yanked faster in rhythm. They came together and Draco collapsed on top of Harry.  
  
They lay together for a few moments before they both got out of the bed. They walked into the bathroom and Harry started the shower. Draco and Harry showered together, helping each other to wash the sensitive areas. They finished a few moments later and dried off. Harry pulled on his pants and shirt and lay back upon the bed. "I don't know about you, but I'm feeling a bit tired. I think I'll take a little nap before dinner." Draco yawned and climbed into the bed next to Harry and placed his arm around his love. "Welcome home, my love." Draco kissed Harry gently on the cheek and put his head on Harry's chest. They were asleep within minutes. 


	11. Dinner in the Great Hall

Dinner in the Great Hall  
  
Harry awoke first and pushed Draco onto his side of the bed and got out of the bed. He walked downstairs and entered the living room. He sat in the windowsill and looked out upon the grounds. He saw several students walking across the grounds to Hagrid's cabin for Care of Magical Creatures. Harry saw the boy who had delivered the note to Professor Snape walking with a bunch of students wearing the green seal of Slytherin and figured he must belong to Slytherin house.  
  
Draco awoke and looked around the bedroom. Harry was not there so he decided to walk downstairs. He walked out the door and looked over the living room to see Harry sitting in the windowsill. He walked down the stairs and walked up to Harry. "What are you looking at?" "Nothing much, I was just watching a group of Slytherin's walking to Hagrid's cabin." Draco leaned forward and looked out the window. "Hey, that's Patrick Suave." "Who?" "Patrick is a sixth year Slytherin. He's a friend of mine." Harry turned and gave Draco a fake jealous look. "Anyone I should be jealous of?" "Of course not. He is gay though, but he has his sights set on someone else." "Who?" Draco shook his head, "Sorry, I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone." "Oh come on Draco, tell me." Harry gave Draco a pleading look. "I'm sorry sweetie, I won't violate his privacy." "Well okay I guess."  
  
Harry stood up and took Draco's hand in his. "We'd better go unpack." "Yeah I guess." The walked upstairs hand in hand and began to unpack their respective trunks. They continued unpacking for a long time before Harry checked his watch. "Hey we need to get to dinner. Do you want to go first or should I?" "Why don't you go, I'll follow you in about 5 minutes." "Okay." Harry straightened his tie and pulled his robes over his head, smoothing out the wrinkles and walked out of the bedroom. He opened the door and stepped out from behind the tapestry. There were no students down this corridor and Harry walked down the corridor and down the staircase. He entered the Great Hall and walked over to the Gryffindor table. He sat down next to Ron and Hermione who looked at him with curious looks. "So, where have you been all day?" asked Ron. Harry leaned in and whispered. "Draco and I were settling in our new room." "Wow, you guys are really going to live together?" Harry looked around quickly to see if anyone was looking at them. "Yes, we are really going to live together." Food appeared before them and they began to eat. Harry looked up when Draco walked in, but didn't say anything else.  
  
Dumbledore picked his fork and clinked it against his goblet. He stood as the whole school turned their attention toward him. "May I have your attention please? As you may have noticed Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Draco Malfoy were not in attendance in your afternoon classes. The reason for this is because they have both been moved to new quarters because we have reason to believe that their lives may be in danger. They will be able to go into their respective common rooms, eat meals, and will return to classes tomorrow so you will still be seeing them, they will just not be sleeping in their house dormitories. Due to the seriousness of this threat they are not allowed reveal the location of their new quarters. That is all." Dumbledore sat back down and the Great Hall erupted with excited talk. Everyone began to ask Harry what was going on. Harry kept shrugging off the questions with, "I don't knows and Dumbledore wouldn't tell me." He finished his dinner quickly and stood. Ron and Hermione stood up also and followed Harry out of the Great Hall. Harry was happy that no one else followed them. Harry led them into a corner of the main hall and finally turned to them. "I have a feeling the common room will be too crowded, why don't we go to my new room?" Ron and Hermione nodded their agreement and Harry led them up the stairs to the 6th floor and to the tapestry of the old wizard. Harry pulled the tapestry back and "Medios Caporus."  
  
The invisible door appeared and opened into the living room. Harry walked in followed by Ron and Hermione. Ron and Hermione both gasped at the size of the place as compared to their own dormitory. Ron and Hermione sat in the arm chairs as Harry slumped down on the couch. "So, you guys know what the password is. You are the only ones I'm going to tell. Dumbledore let us both choose who can have access to our home." Ron stood up and began walking toward the stairs. "I'm going to check out the upstairs rooms." Harry nodded and Ron walked upstairs. Harry and Hermione spoke for a few more minutes before Harry heard the door open and saw Draco walk in with Patrick.  
  
Harry and Hermione both stood as they walked in and looked toward the door. "Oh, hello Harry. I didn't know you'd have Hermione here. Well Harry, I'd like you to meet Patrick Suave." Harry walked over and extended his hand to shake Patrick's. Ron chose that particular time to come out of the master bedroom and speak, "Wow Harry, this room is larger than the entire dorm room." Patrick looked up, ignoring Harry's hand, and looked at Ron. He quickly blushed and looked away taking Harry's hand quickly and shaking it. Harry noticed the quick glance and look away and put two and two together. So Ron was the object of Patrick's desire.  
  
Harry felt his body tense up as Ron walked back down the stairs. This would be the first time that Ron, Hermione, and Draco would be together in the same room since Harry had told them about his relationship. To Harry's surprise it was Draco who spoke first. "Hello, Ron." Ron turned and faced Draco. "Draco, how are you?" "Fine, thank you." Patrick seemed to have regained his composure and extended his hand to Ron. "Hello Ron, I'm Patrick Suave." Ron took the hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you Patrick." They held hands a bit longer than was necessary and finally let go. Patrick cleared his throat. "Well, I must be going, nice to meet all of you. Thank you for letting me in on your little secret Draco. See you all later." Patrick turned and left the room and Draco excused himself upstairs. Harry and Hermione sat back down in the living room. Ron remained standing and spoke first this time. "Harry, I need to tell you something. I've been putting it off, but you shared something very intimate and secret with me so I think you deserve to know. I'm gay also Harry. I have been for several years now, but I didn't want to tell you because I wasn't sure how you'd feel." Harry looked confused for several minutes before he finally spoke. "Ron, I couldn't be happier for you." Harry stood and walked over to Ron and embraced him firmly.  
  
Ron hugged Harry back and smiled. "Thank you, Harry, and I'm happy for you too." Hermione cleared her throat and stood up. "Well, Ron and I should probably be getting back to Gryffindor Tower, good night Harry." Hermione hugged Harry gently and then turned toward the door. Ron and Harry embraced and Ron walked over to the door with Hermione. They all said goodnight once more and Ron and Hermione left the new rooms and headed back to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Ron stopped them about halfway down the corridor and turned to Hermione. "You've been awfully quiet since I told you guys about me." "Oh come on Ron, I've always known about you. I also know that you are in love with Harry. You should tell him you know." Ron rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah, that be a great conversation. 'Say Harry, I know you've got a boyfriend and I've just told you I was gay, but I'm in love with you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life." "Ron, stop being so melodramatic. I simply meant that you should tell him so you aren't keeping secrets from him. Besides, I saw how you were looking at that Patrick guy tonight. I think you fancy him." Ron sighed heavily and began walking back to the stairs. Hermione followed him but decided not to bring the conversation up again. They entered Gryffindor tower several minutes later and went their separate ways. 


	12. Draco and Harry Arrange a Date

***Author Note regarding classes*** I realize that the classes that the students are taking may not be in the actual order, time, or day that they actually attend these classes but I don't have the time to research all the books and find out what the times and dates are for classes so they will be out of order, but at least they will still be going to the classes.  
  
Draco and Harry Arrange a Date  
  
Harry sat down on the couch in the living room to think about what Ron had just said. It was true that he was happy for Ron, but he couldn't help but think that if he had known about Ron before things may have turned out differently. He had found Ron attractive when they had first met at Platform 9 ¾ but had not pursued him because he had been too unsure of his own feelings, let alone someone else's. Then Draco had come along and the two had fallen in love. He shook his head to clear it of thought, wishing that he had a Pensive. He stood and walked toward the stairs, lingering at the staircase before taking the stairs up. He entered the bedroom and pulled off his robes.  
  
Draco sat on the edge of the bed, already dressed in his pajamas. He looked up as Harry entered and noticed that he seemed to be lost in thought. "What's up?" Harry looked up from the floor and looked at Draco for the first time since he had walked in. "Huh, oh something Ron just told me." "You want to talk about it?" Harry finished undressing and put on his own pajama's and climbed into the bed. "Well he just told me he was gay." Draco raised an eyebrow as he turned to look at Harry. "Really, well that is an interesting development." "Yeah. Hey I couldn't help but notice that Patrick seemed to be interested in Ron." "Yeah, that's who he's had his eyes on, but he didn't know of he was gay or not so he hasn't asked him out." Harry thought about it for a little bit more and finally smiled. "Draco, do you think that you and I could arrange a date for them? We could invite them both over for dinner or something, and then we could let them get to know each other."  
  
Draco lay back on the bed next to Harry and turned to face him. "I think that's a great idea. Let's invite them over on Saturday. I'll invite Patrick and you invite Ron. Let's make it a surprise though." Harry looked at Draco lovingly. "Sounds great, but I think we need to get some sleep. We have to go back to class tomorrow." Draco looked into the eyes of his love and smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Draco leaned back upon his pillow and closed his eyes. Harry moved his head and rested it upon Draco's chest and fell asleep in minutes.  
  
Draco awoke as the sun shone through the window of their bedroom. Harry still lay asleep on his chest. Draco checked his watch and saw they had an hour before breakfast was to be served. Draco gently pushed Harry onto his back and walked into the bathroom. He removed his pajamas and stepped into the shower. He turned on the hot water and felt the soothing touch of the water touching his body. He closed his eyes enjoying the feeling, not noticing Harry walk into the room.  
  
Harry pulled back the curtain of the shower and stepped in with Draco. "Good morning, sweetheart." Draco jumped slightly as he heard Harry's voice behind him. "Oh, good morning." Draco turned and kissed Harry gently. Draco and Harry finished their shower in silence and dried each other off.  
  
Draco walked into the bedroom and pulled on his pants, shirt, tie and robe while Harry finished his morning preparations in the bathroom. "Harry, I am going downstairs I'll see you down there." "Okay, I'll be down in a moment."  
  
Harry finished brushing his teeth and walked out into the bedroom, pulling on his own clothes for school. When he had finished he walked out onto the landing and down the stairs into the dining room. Draco was already seated at the table and Harry walked over and sat down also. All of a sudden food appeared in front of both and they began to eat. Harry finished his food first and stood. "Well, I'm going to go ahead and head to my first class." "I'll see you tonight. Well I guess that's not really true I guess, I'll see you throughout the day and hate you; but I'll see you tonight and make up for all of it." "Sounds great honey, bye."  
  
Harry walked out of the door and down the corridor to the main staircase and joined the people who were already making their way to class. He caught up with Ron and Hermione as the walked to History of Magic and walked with them the rest of the way to class. Harry pulled on Ron's arm before they walked into the classroom and pulled him aside. "Hey Ron, Draco and I were wondering if you'd like to come over for dinner on Saturday?" "Sure, sounds like fun. Do I need to bring anything?" "Just you, we'll take care of everything else." They walked into the classroom and sat down at their usual table and pulled out their History of Magic books and prepared themselves for another boring class in the company of Professor Binns.  
  
The rest of the morning passed without incident and Hermione, Ron and Harry walked into the Great Hall for lunch. Harry saw Draco at the Slytherin table talking to Patrick and smiled. He turned his head to look at Ron who was looking at the Slytherin table too, but he was looking at Patrick. "Ron, why don't you ask Patrick out?" Ron looked horrified for a second before responding. "Harry, are you crazy? I can't just go over there and ask him out. He's a Slytherin, I'm a Gryffindor. Do you realize how strange that would look?" Ron's eyes widened as he realized what he had just said. "Oh, I'm sorry Harry." "It's alright, Ron. I understand." They ate their food in peace and stood from the table. Ron looked at his watch, "Hey Harry, we'd better get to Divinations." Ron and Harry picked up their bags and ran out of the Great Hall and made their way to the North Tower and up the ladder to Professor Trelawny's classroom. The rest of the week went by in pretty much the same way, until Saturday.  
  
Harry awoke and got out of the bed. He stretched and made himself walk downstairs and into the Living Room. Dobby was already there working on making the Living Room tidy. "Good morning, Dobby." Dobby squeaked, "Good morning, Harry Potter." "Dobby, if it isn't too much trouble, could you make sure you do an extra good job in cleaning today? Draco and I have guests coming for dinner tonight." "Of course, sir. Dobby will make the house especially clean for you sir. What would you like us to prepare for your dinner?" "Oh you don't have to cook Dobby. Draco and I are preparing dinner." Dobby looked almost taken aback by this comment. "Are you sure, Harry Potter sir? Dobby does not mind cooking for you sir." "I'm sure, Dobby." Dobby thought about it for a few moments but then finally nodded. Harry walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. It had been filled with all of the things that Harry liked to eat. He pulled out a fruit tart and poured a glass of pumpkin juice.  
  
Draco walked downstairs a half hour after Harry had awoken and yawned. "Hey, what time did you tell Ron to be here?" Harry looked up from his glass of pumpkin juice. "I told him around 7:00." "Great, Patrick will be here around 7:00, also." Draco smiled as he looked at Harry eating his fruit tart. "Just think, our first official dinner and it has to be used to fix up two people who are hopelessly in love with each other." Harry laughed at Draco's comment and stood up from the table, where he had been eating. "Well I need to go and get showered and dressed. I promised Hermione I'd do some studying with her in the library."  
  
***Author's Note*** Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I've been having some issues with writing lately. But hopefully I am out of it and you'll see the next chapter soon, which will be the actually date between Ron and Patrick.  
  
***Teaser*** Will Ron and Patrick get together? Will Draco reveal a dark secret to Harry? Will Ron finally reveal his true feelings for Harry, or will Harry beat him too it? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out. 


	13. The Dinner

The Dinner  
  
That evening found Harry in the kitchen of their apartment. He was preparing Shepard's Pie and a couple of other vegetables. Draco had made an apple pie earlier for dessert and it was cooling next to the oven. Draco was out visiting with some of his other friends from Slytherin that he hadn't seen in several days. The door opened and Ron popped his head in. "Is it alright to come in Harry?" "Yeah, come on in and make yourself comfortable. I'll be with you in a minute." Harry put the finishing touches on dinner and stuck it in the oven. He took off the apron and put it on the counter.  
  
Ron took a seat on a couch and Harry asked if he could get him anything. Ron turned down the offer and Harry came to join him. "So Ron, what's up?" "Well living in the dorm's not the same without you. I don't have anyone to stay up late with and work on homework. I'd ask Hermione, but she's got the homework done before the teacher assigns it, it seems." Harry smiled and laughed at that comment. "I'm sorry Ron, you're welcome to come over here and study. I'm having the same problem." Ron cleared his throat. "Harry, I don't think I could do that." "Ron, I thought you were going to give Draco a chance." "Harry I'm not talking about Draco, I'm talking about you." Harry looked at Ron with a mixture of hurt and confusion on his face. "Have I done something to offend you?" "No Harry, nothing like that. It's just that.Harry I'm in love with you. I have been for the past year. I know this isn't the best time to tell you this, but I just had to get it off my chest."  
  
Harry sat on the couch in shock. Just a week ago Ron had told him he was gay and now he was telling him that he loved him. "Ron, are you.are you sure?" Ron looked at Harry and nodded. "I've never been so sure about anything in my life." Harry stared at Ron, still in shock at the revelation. He stayed that way for a good two minutes before he heard the door open. Harry shook his head and stood up.  
  
Draco walked in with Patrick in tow. "Hi Harry.Ron." Ron stood up and looked at Draco. "Hello Draco." Ron saw Patrick behind Draco, blushed, and then looked at Harry. "Wait a minute. I thought you said we were having dinner alone." Harry smiled and cleared his throat. "Well, Draco and I thought you and Patrick might want to get to know each other better. We both saw how you looked at each other last weekend."  
  
Ron looked at Harry with a mix of hurt and amusement, then turned back to Patrick. "Well, they went to all of this trouble; I guess it couldn't hurt to enjoy a nice meal." Ron extended his hand to Patrick. Patrick looked at Ron, and then reluctantly took his outstretched hand. Ron led the two over to the table that had been set. Ron sat down with Patrick next to him. Draco took a chair opposite the two friends and Harry walked into the kitchen and pulled the Shepard's Pie out of the oven. He brought the meal to the table. He set it down and sat next to Draco. They each served themselves food and began to talk about various things.  
  
As they finished dinner, Draco and Harry excused themselves and began cleaning the plates. Ron and Patrick walked into the living room and began to talk. Patrick cleared his throat and looked at Ron. "Ron, I've always liked you but I was afraid of how it would look to date someone from Gryffindor House." Ron looked back at Patrick and smiled. "I feel the same way, but look at Harry and Draco. They've managed to do it and keep it a secret for the past five years. If you're up for it, I think we could give it a try." Patrick furrowed his brow, wondering if he dared trying. He finally smiled as he continued to look into the eyes of the person he had only dreamed of. "I say let's go for it."  
  
Harry and Draco chose this moment to come back into the Living Room. They sat down in armchairs facing the couch. Harry smiled and looked at Ron and Patrick. "So, how did you guys like dinner?" Ron smiled, "It was wonderful, thank you." Harry grinned, happy that he had liked the dinner. Patrick spoke next, looking at both Harry and Draco as he spoke, "Ron and I have decided to try dating, although I would like to ask you a question." Draco nodded his head, "Sure, go ahead." "I was wondering if we could use your spare bedroom, if we decide to have sexual relations." Harry and Draco looked at each other for a few moments, seemingly discussing the matter telepathically. Finally with a nod from Draco Harry spoke. "You are most welcome to use our guest room any time you like. It is certainly more comfortable than any of the places you can find around the castle."  
  
Draco suddenly jumped out of the armchair and laughed. "I have the most remarkable idea. There's a Hogsmeade weekend next weekend. Why don't we all go together?" Harry looked at Draco like he had gone mad. "Are you crazy? You were the one that was all adamant about keeping our relationship secret. Now you want to spread it all over the school?" Draco laughed at his comment, "Of course not, I meant why don't we go together. You can go with Ron, Patrick and I will go together and we can meet up later and switch off. There is a wonderful coffee shop in Hogsmeade where we could go. I've never seen anyone from our school there and we could actually switch off and go on an official date there." Harry smiled as he stopped thinking that Draco had gone insane. "I think that could a lot of fun. What do you guys think?" Patrick and Ron looked at each other briefly before making up their mind. Ron spoke, "Sounds great, let's do it." Draco smiled. "Great, we'll meet at the Shrieking Shack at 1:00pm on Saturday."  
  
They spent the rest of the evening discussing various things until it was 10:00. Patrick looked at his watch and noticed the hour. Standing up he said, "Wow, it's getting late. I should be getting back to the common room." Ron took his cue and stood up also. Patrick took Ron's hand and walked over to the door. Patrick looked into Ron's eyes as the reached the door. "I'm glad we are going to be dating." He leaned in and kissed Ron gently on the lips. The kiss turned into a more passionate kiss with tongues crossing. They embraced and kissed even more passionately. Harry finally cleared his throat. He knew he shouldn't have, because it was their first kiss, but they really did need to get back their dorms. Filch would start patrolling the halls soon and if he caught either of them, they would have to do some explaining. Patrick and Ron broke their kiss and looked at Draco and Harry, who were also standing near the door. Patrick and Draco embraced as Ron and Harry embraced. Then Draco and Ron embrace as Harry and Patrick embraced. Patrick and Ron said goodnight and left the apartment. Draco and Harry yawned, almost at the same time and began to walk upstairs. They undressed in silence and lay down in the bed. Harry had decided not to say anything to Draco about Ron's revelation to him, because it didn't look like it would be an issue. Harry rolled over and looked at Draco and smiled. "I think it was a really great idea to go on an actual date." Draco smiled. "Thank you, my love. Well goodnight." Draco rolled over onto his side and fell asleep. Harry watched him for a few minutes before finally closing his eyes and falling asleep himself. 


	14. A Decision Had to be Made

A Decision Had to be Made  
  
The following week passed without incident. Ron and Harry didn't discuss Ron's revelation of his feelings for Harry. Saturday finally arrived and Harry and Draco awoke early, excited to get this day started. They showered together and started to get dressed. Both were excited so getting dressed proved to be difficult as Draco and Harry exchanged kisses. The left the apartment separately and made their way down to the Great Hall.  
  
Draco sat down at the Slytherin table. Pansy Parkinson walked up and sat down beside Draco. "Hiya Draco. Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me today? I thought we might get some lunch and spend the day together." Draco looked at Pansy curiously. "Pansy, I can't go to Hogsmeade with you. I already promised Patrick I'd spend the day with him. He is my best friend, and I haven't had a chance to see him much since we started this term." Pansy looked hurt as she turned away. "Well I just thought you might want to spend some time with your girlfriend. You haven't spent any time with me since we started this term either." Draco raised an eyebrow as he turned to really look at Pansy. "Since when were you my girlfriend?" Pansy stared wide eyed at Draco. "Well of course I'm your girlfriend. You always ask me to do everything with you, we spend a lot of time together." Draco sighed, "Pansy, first of all you are not my girlfriend, and secondly you always ask me to everything with you. I don't want to be with you, I don't like you that way." Pansy was crushed, she had always assumed that she and Draco would be together. "Pansy, look, I don't know how to tell you this but.I'm gay." Pansy jumped out of her chair and stared at Draco, her eyes burning with fury. "YOU'RE WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
Harry had been eating his breakfast when he heard the loud voice of Pansy Parkinson. He looked over and saw the look of fury in her face as she stared at Draco. 'Oh shit,' Harry thought. Ron and Hermione were looking over too and judging by the looks on their face, they knew what was going on too. Harry fought the temptation to stand and go to the rescue of his love, but he decided that it would only make a bad situation worse.  
  
Draco stood, trying to calm her down so she wouldn't make a scene. He wasn't ready to come out to the whole school yet. "Pansy, sit down please. You're making a scene." Pansy just laughed. "You expect me to stay calm after you just tell me you're gay? How dare you drag me along like this, making me think you loved me?"  
  
Albus Dumbledore finally stood up and clinked his fork against his goblet. "Ms. Parkinson, would you kindly take this conversation outside?" Pansy threw her arms up in the air and stormed out of the Great Hall. Draco looked a bit nervous but decided it was best to sit back down before he made the situation worse.  
  
The hall erupted in conversation, most of it gossip about what Draco had said to make Pansy so upset. Harry, Ron and Hermione just looked at each other, knowing that Draco had just come out to Pansy. Harry couldn't help but wonder how much Draco had actually told her. Breakfast ended and Harry and Ron joined the line of students being checked out by Mr. Filch.  
  
They had agreed to meet Patrick and Draco at the Shrieking Shack around 1:00 so they decided to spend the rest of day shopping around in the different shops around Hogsmeade. Hermione tagged along for the morning, but excused herself around 12:30 insisting that she had something else to do. Harry and Ron made their way toward the Shrieking Shack and stood there waiting for Draco and Patrick to arrive. They waited for a while, not seeing Draco or Patrick anywhere. Harry looked at his watch as the time read 1:15, wondering if the incident in the Great Hall this morning had been too much for Draco and he had decided to cancel their date. As Harry glanced at his watch again, the time now reading 1:20, he heard Draco's voice coming toward them. Harry looked up and smiled. He was happy that Draco had still decided to come. He ran up to them and kissed Draco passionately on the lips. Draco returned the kiss and embraced the love of his life. They broke the kiss and Harry looked at Draco. "What took you so long?" Draco sighed and looked at Harry. "Sorry for being late. I was talking to Patrick about this morning and I saw Pansy following us toward here. I didn't want her to find out about us yet, so Patrick and I kind of walked around until we lost her. Then we came up here." Harry was happy that he had come out to Pansy, but he felt bad that Pansy had taken it so bad.  
  
Pansy had followed Draco and Patrick around all morning long. She had been curious wondering if it was possible that Patrick was Draco's boyfriend. She lost them as they walked into Zonko's but caught up with them as they were on their way to the Shrieking Shack. She kept herself out of sight as they walked to the shack. She saw Harry and Ron standing near the shack too. She smiled as she thought of the fight that would be coming between Draco and Harry. Then she saw something totally unexpected. Harry ran up and kissed Draco, and to her extreme surprise Draco kissed back and hugged Harry. "Oh my God, Draco is dating Harry Potter!!!" Pansy turned and ran down the path toward the village of Hogsmeade. This news would totally destroy Draco if anyone found out. Pansy almost laughed to think about it. She was so furious at Draco she was going to stop at nothing to make him feel as awful as she did. She stopped all of a sudden to think about something else. "Wait a minute! Both Draco and Harry were moved to separate rooms. I bet that they are actually living in the same place. Oh my God, I've got to tell the rest of the Slytherin members about this. This will absolutely ruin Draco."  
  
Harry, Draco, Ron, and Patrick began to walk down the path with Draco leading the way toward the café. Draco looked over to Harry as the walked. He had loved and dated him for 5 years now and yet they had just now revealed their love to other people. Draco wanted to take their relationship to that level where they could be together all the time without worrying about who saw. "Harry, I.I need to talk to you. I want to come out to the rest of Slytherin house and tell them about our relationship. I don't want to continue acting like I hate you if we pass in the halls. I want to be able to spend time with you during the school day." Harry looked at Draco in astonishment. "Draco are you sure about this?" Draco shook his head. "Not really, but a decision had to be made, if I know Pansy she's going to be looking for a way to get back at me. That's probably why she's been following me around, trying to find out who it is that I've been dating. I just want to make sure that I come out on my terms and not hers." "Draco, I'll support you in what ever you do, I love you." 


	15. News of a Mixed Sort

News of a Mixed Sort  
  
They finally arrived at a little café in the outskirts of the city. The sign above the door read 'The Split Wand.' They walked inside and Harry looked around. The only Hogwarts students that he saw in the café were Chris Taylor and Wil Stanton a couple of 7th year Ravenclaw guys. Harry and Draco were friends with both of them but Draco seemed surprised to see the two of them here. Judging by the looks on Chris and Wil's face they were as surprised to see them there too. Draco walked over and looked at the two of them. "How come you didn't tell us you were a couple?" Chris blushed as he answered. "Well we just started dating a month ago, since this is the first Hogsmeade weekend since start of term, we thought we'd try this place out." Draco smiled, "That's great." He grabbed Harry and continued, "This is our first real date too although we have been seeing each other for 5 years."  
  
It was Wil and Chris' turn to look surprised now. "Really, you've been seeing each other for 5 years? We thought you two hated each other." Draco smiled, "That was the idea. I cast a spell that protected both of us from harm as long as most people still thought we hated each other." "That was clever. That must have taken months of study to write a spell like that." "It did, but it was worth every day. Everything seems to be falling apart this year though. We are starting to tell a lot of people. In fact I'm coming out to the whole Slytherin house when we get back tonight." Just as Draco was about to say something else the door to The Split Wand opened and Professor McGonagall walked inside. "Draco Malfoy, please come with me at once." Draco moved to follow McGonagall and Harry moved to follow Draco. "I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but this is for Mr. Malfoy only." Draco cleared his throat, "Professor, Harry is my lover. Whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of him. I don't mind." Minerva pursed her lips. "As you wish Mr. Malfoy, I have brooms waiting outside." The three walked outside The Split Wand, leaving Ron and Patrick alone in the café.  
  
McGonagall mounted her broom and signaled for Draco and Harry to do the same. They did and the three took off for Hogwarts. They arrived and Professor McGonagall led the two students up toward the Headmaster's office. They rode the spiral staircase up to Professor Dumbledore's office door and entered. Professor Dumbledore sat at his desk looking uncomfortable. "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter please have a seat." Draco and Harry both took seats opposite Professor Dumbledore, both wondering what they had done. Dumbledore look at Draco with sadness. "Draco, this letter came this morning from your home. It is about your parents." Dumbledore handed the note to Draco who took it with a shaking hand. He opened the note and began to read:  
  
Master Draco:  
  
I regret to inform you that your father was killed last night while attending a business meeting. I also must inform you that your mother, upon hearing this news, committed suicide. You presence is requested at your home immediately to arrange the funeral and reading of the will.  
  
With much regret,  
  
Edward Cabbott  
  
Draco folded up the note and handed it back to Professor Dumbledore. Harry looked over at Draco and saw that he held a strange expression on his face. "Thank you Headmaster. I will leave first thing in the morning. Will you please make preparations for me?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded, "Of course, Draco. I am sorry for you loss, but I feel I must tell you of something that was not included in that letter. Your father's business meeting was a meeting at the Riddle House, where the Dark Lord Voldemort currently resides. There was a Death eater meeting last night where you father was supposed to have presented something; I do not what, to Lord Voldemort. When your father failed in his task, Voldemort grew angry and killed your father."  
  
Harry gasped, now knowing the contents of the letter. "Thank you for telling me the truth Professor Dumbledore. I'm sure I would not have heard that version from my family's lawyer. I should only be gone a couple of days. I don't imagine the funeral and reading should take that long." "Take as much time as you need Draco, I understand how long it takes to get over the death of someone you loved." "That's just it Professor. I didn't love my father or my mother. I hated them for who they were. I of course regret their deaths, but hopefully I can bring respect back to the name of Malfoy." Dumbledore smiled slightly at this. "Very well, Mr. Malfoy, I will have a port-key ready for you in the morning. Will Mr. Potter be joining you?"  
  
Draco looked at Harry as if asking him if he was going to attend. "Draco, I don't think I should go. You will have enough to deal with, with the preparations and your family, without making it worse by having your boyfriend who happens to be the one who continues to defeat Voldemort there." Draco nodded and looked at Dumbledore. "I will go alone." Dumbledore nodded, "Very well then. Be here at 7:00am and I will have the port-key ready." Draco stood and smiled. "Thank you Headmaster." Draco and Harry both left the Headmaster's office and began walking toward their apartment. They walked in silence until they reached the door. Draco opened the door and they walked inside. Draco collapsed on the couch and Harry sat down beside him. Draco looked at Harry and smiled. "Well, that wasn't much of a first date was it?" Harry couldn't help but laugh. "No, but how are you feeling?" "I am perfectly fine. My parents have kept the name of Malfoy foul for far too long. I am happy that I have a chance to reclaim my family name and bring respect back to it instead of fear of it." 


	16. Visit from and Unlikely Person

Letter from an Unlikely Person  
  
Draco decided that he didn't want to come out to the other students of Slytherin that night. He could only hope that Pansy would be smart enough not to say anything to them. Around 10:30 both he and Harry decided to go to bed.  
  
Draco tossed for most of the night, resulting in neither himself nor Harry getting much sleep during the night. Draco awoke finally at 5:30 and stepped into the shower. Normally he would have woken Harry and had him shower with him, but he knew that Harry had not slept either. Draco washed himself quickly and dressed in his best dress robes and walked over to the bed. Draco shook Harry slightly to wake him up. "Hey Harry, I'm leaving now."  
  
Harry yawned and turned over to face Draco. He looked over at the clock and said, "It's only 6:00. Why are you leaving so early?" Draco smiled, "I've got to have something to eat before I leave." Harry propped himself up on his elbows and looked into the gorgeous blue eyes of his lover. "Alright, have a safe trip." Draco leaned in and kissed Harry gently. "I'll hurry back."  
  
Draco turned and walked out of the bedroom and down the flight of stairs. He left the apartment and walked down to the Great Hall. He got half way there before he realized that no one would be there to serve him food. He decided he would travel down to the kitchen and hope that the house elves would have something he could eat. He arrived just as Dobby was walking inside the kitchen. "Dobby, wait up." Draco ran and entered the kitchen right behind Dobby.  
  
"Good morning Draco Malfoy, sir. What can Dobby do for you?" "I was wondering if you might have something I can eat. I have to leave at 7:00 and I won't have time to eat in the Great Hall." "Of course sir, I will fix you a plate of something right now." Dobby rushed off and came back in a few moments carrying a plate heaped with food. "Thank you Dobby." Draco sat down and began to eat.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Harry tried to go back to sleep after Draco left but it was to no avail. He finally crawled out of bed and walked over to the window. He was about to look out when a snowy white owl approached the window. Harry opened it and Hedwig flew inside. She dropped an envelope on the bed and landed on the bedpost. She hooted softly and looked at Harry. "Good morning Hedwig." Harry walked over to the bed and picked up the letter. It was addressed to him, but the handwriting was strangely familiar. He turned the envelope over and opened it slowly.  
  
Harry Potter,  
  
We are writing to inform you that we need to come and see you next Saturday. Your Aunt has something that she needs to give you, but we can not send it by "your way". Send a response as quickly as possible telling us how to get to your school.  
  
Vernon Dursley  
  
Harry closed the letter with shaking hands and hurriedly put on a set of robes. He walked downstairs and left the apartment. He needed to speak with Dumbledore. He walked up to his office and rapped on the office door. "Come in Mr. Potter." Harry opened the door and smiled at the Headmaster. "What can I do for you Harry?" Harry gripped the letter tighter and walked up to his desk. "Sir, this came for me today." Harry held out the letter to Professor Dumbledore who took it and read it carefully. Dumbledore put the letter down and looked up at Harry. "Well this is definitely interesting. Your Aunt and Uncle will not be able to drive to Hogwarts. I will write to them and tell them that I will have the train pick them up at King's Cross in London. As they are already familiar with Hagrid, I shall send him to meet them. Will that be okay?" "Professor, do you know what it is that Aunt Petunia needs to give me?" "Your mother and father knew that they would die during their fight with Voldemort, and that you would end up living with your Aunt and Uncle. They told me that they left something with your Aunt to give to you once you turned 16. Since you spent most of your holidays with Mr. Weasley, your Aunt wasn't able to give it to you. I don't know what it was but it must be extremely important for your Aunt and Uncle to be coming here to give it to you."  
  
At that point Draco stepped into the office. "Harry, what are you doing here?" "I received a letter from Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. They are coming here on Saturday." "Really?" "Yeah, apparently Aunt Petunia has something extremely important she has to give me." "Oh, well I will try and be back by then." Draco looked at Professor Dumbledore. "I'm ready sir." Dumbledore pulled out an old boot from behind his desk. "Here you are Draco. Have a safe trip." Draco took the boot and disappeared.  
  
Draco appeared outside of the Malfoy estate moments later. He looked at the estate and walked up the front walkway to the front door. He entered the house and saw Mr. Cabbott sitting in the parlor. Cabbott looked up and saw Draco standing in the doorway. "Ah, Mr. Malfoy I am sorry for you loss. I'm sure you will want to see your parents before we continue." "No, I want to go ahead and prepare the funeral. I need to get back to school as quickly as possible." "I'm sure that the Headmaster of Hogwarts will understand that you will need time to grieve. I have arranged for us to be at St. Mungo's this afternoon to see your parents." "Of course, but before then, let's arrange the funeral." Draco sat down at his father's desk and gestured for Cabbott to sit. "Now Edward, tell me what all I need to do to prepare for this funeral." "Well all the arrangements are already made, except for when. Both your mother and father already made arrangements for how their bodies were to be handled. The only thing that needs to be decided is when you want to hold the service." Draco raised an eyebrow at this, wondering why his parents would have prearranged their funerals. They had both been very young, there would be no need to prearrange anything. But then Draco understood why they had done so. With his father working for Voldemort, they both knew that their own deaths could come at any time whether it be from Voldemort himself or from someone working against him. "Let's have the service on Friday at 9:00am. That will give the family a week to make arrangements and come in. That will also let me leave on Friday evening to get back to school." Cabbott nodded and continued. "There is also the matter of the estate. Your father of course left all of his possessions to your mother, with you as second beneficiary. Your mother left everything to your father, with you again as second beneficiary. You are the sole heir to the Malfoy fortune and estate." Edward reached into a coat pocket and pulled out three keys. "These are the keys to the three vaults your family kept at Gringotts." Draco took the keys and looked them over carefully. "Thank you Edward. Now if you would be so kind as to make the arrangements I've requested, I think I need a few moments alone." Cabbott stood and nodded to Draco, then turned and left the room.  
  
Draco all of a sudden felt the emptiness of the Malfoy mansion. He had lived here all his life, but it had never quite felt this empty. He also became very much aware that he was being watched. Draco looked up and saw a dark, hooded figure standing in the doorway of the study. "Who are you?" "A friend." the voice hissed. The figure glided into the room and stopped in front of the desk. "Draco felt a twinge of fear. "What do you want?" The head lifted up and Draco could see the outline of a face. Two hands reached up and pulled the hood off of the head. "I wanted to present my most sincere sympathies on your parents passing. Your father was one of my most.loyal followers." Draco's eyes widened as he realized who this person was. "You're Lord Voldemort!" he exclaimed. The figure laughed. "You're a very bright young man. I would do well to have someone like you in my corner." Draco was fighting the temptation to pull out his wand and curse Voldemort into the next century. "I know the truth about what you did to my father. I will never join you." Voldemort then raised an eyebrow and stared at Draco. "You know what happened to your father? But how could you know, the meeting was a complete secret. Only my most trusted associates attended that meeting." Draco suddenly realized he shouldn't have said anything, but kept a calm façade. "I guessed what happened. I know my father was a follower of yours and when our lawyer wrote to tell me he died at a business meeting I assumed that it was a meeting with you."  
  
Voldemort chuckled, "Very clever indeed. I regret that I had to kill your father, but his failure almost cost me my chance to regain power. That is why I have come to you. You may be able to actually succeed in this task." "I will not help you regain power." "Don't be hasty dear boy. I know of your relationship with young Harry Potter. You wouldn't want to see anything happen to him now would you?" Draco kept the cool façade but his mind raced, trying to figure out how Voldemort had discovered his secret. "What is it you want me to do?" Voldemort smiled, which really showed how evil he was. "The only person standing in my way is that fool Albus Dumbledore. Your father's mission was to kill him, but as you already know he failed. Since you attend Hogwarts, I think you would be more suited to the task and have more of a chance at success." Draco's mind raced as he tried to come up with a solution to his current problem. "I will have to think about your proposal. Let me have 48 hours to think it over and I will give you an answer then. Now if you will excuse me Lord Voldemort, I have to go view the bodies of my parents and finalize their funeral arrangements." "Of course Draco. I will see you in two days." Voldemort pulled the hood back over his head and walked out of the office. Draco stood up and walked out of the office and up the flight of stairs to the second story. He walked down the corridor and into his parent's bedroom. He opened the closet door and pulled out a broom. He walked with the broom back downstairs and into the front yard. He cast an invisibility spell around himself and the broom and mounted it. Kicking off from the group Draco made his way back to Hogwarts. His plan was simple enough, tell Dumbledore what it was Voldemort had wanted and hope that he had a plan to prevent it. 


	17. The Plan and Betrayal

The Plan and the Betrayal  
  
(Author's Note: Thanks to Abby Maxwell for allowing me to use her character of Eric Chang as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Couldn't have done it without you.)  
  
Harry and Ron walked into the apartment after dinner and sat. They talked for several hours about their relationships and catching up on things that had happened during the summer. When Ron looked at his watch it was past 9:00. "Oh, I'd better get going. Filch will be out soon patrolling." "Why don't you stay here tonight, there's more than enough room. You'll have to sleep in the bed with me though. I think the guest room has a Bogart in it." Ron considered it for a few moments and then agreed. They walked upstairs and Ron followed Harry into the master bedroom. Ron stripped down to his underwear and climbed into bed. Harry changed into a set of pajamas and climbed in next to him. "You know Ron, I'm glad I got to talk to you tonight. I've missed talking to you and Hermione." "Me too Harry, me too."  
  
Draco arrived at Hogwarts around 8:30 and walked up to Dumbledore's office. He entered the office and stood in front of his desk. "Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing back so soon?" "Headmaster, I had to come back and speak with you. Lord Voldemort came to see me at the Malfoy mansion. He told me what the thing that my father was supposed to have done and asked me to accomplish it." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and looked at Draco. "What was it Draco?" "He was supposed to kill you sir, and now Voldemort wants me to do it for him and has threatened to kill Harry if I don't." "Well then, give me a few hours to come up with something. Why don't you get something to eat and come back in two hours? I'll have a plan by then."  
  
Draco nodded and left the Headmaster's office. He knew that he would be missed at the Malfoy estate but Cabbot could handle things until he returned. He decided to go and see Harry before he went to find food. He walked down the corridor and arrived at the tapestry covering their apartment door. He lifted the tapestry and said "Medios Caporus." The door opened and Draco walked inside. He wanted to surprise Harry so he crept his way through the apartment and up the staircase leading toward the master bedroom. He entered the bedroom and crept up to the edge of the bed. In the light provided by the moon from the window he could see Harry and Ron lying in the bed. Draco blinked as if not sure he had seen it and then looked again. There lay Ron and Harry in bed together. "Curse the little Weasel, I'm not gone for 7 hours and he makes a move on my boyfriend." Draco turned and left the bedroom and ran down the stairs making a lot of noise.  
  
Harry awoke to the sound of a loud noise coming from downstairs. He quickly grabbed his glasses and walked out of the bedroom in time to see Draco walk out the door and slam the door closed. Harry ran downstairs and opened the door, looking down both corridors for any sign of where he went. He finally decided to walk toward the stairs. He saw Draco walking down the second flight of stairs and called out to him. "Draco wait.I can explain." Draco kept running and called back. "There's nothing to explain Potter, I understand everything now." Harry ran after him and almost caught him until Draco entered into the Slytherin common room. Harry didn't have the password to get into the Slytherin house. He thought for a moment about what he should do and finally decided to go and see Professor Dumbledore. He walked back up the staircase and entered into Professor Dumbledore's office. "Sir, sorry to disturb you, but I have a slight problem." "What is it Harry?" "Sir, Draco walked into the apartment and found Ron and I in bed together. We weren't doing anything, but there was a Bogart in guest bedroom. I tried to talk to him, but he just ran away and walked into the Slytherin dormitory. I couldn't stop him." "Well it seems you have a real problem. Why don't you sit here for a moment and I will fetch Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Draco threw himself down onto the couch of the Slytherin common room, fighting back the tears. He had to keep up appearances in case any members of the Slytherin House walked in. He just couldn't help feeling betrayed by Harry, and the nerve of Harry wanting to talk to him after that.  
  
Patrick walked into the common room and saw Draco sitting on the couch, trying not to look hurt. "Draco, what happened?" Draco straightened up and looked at Patrick. "Nothing, I'm perfectly fine." Patrick sat down on the couch next to Draco and looked at him. "I asked what happened, not how you were. Now seriously, what happened?"  
  
"Well I might as well tell you, it concerns you too. As you know, my parents passed away and I went to the estate, but had to come back to speak with Professor Dumbledore. While I waited for him, I decided to go and see Harry. I walked into the apartment and upstairs to the master bedroom and found Harry and Ron in bed together."  
  
Patrick stared at Draco with a look of shock and sadness on his face. "My God Draco, do you know why?" Draco looked at Patrick and suddenly realized that Patrick was very attractive. "Patrick, I know that Ron loves Harry. It's not hard to figure out that Ron seduced Harry and they slept together. You know, I've never realized just how attractive you are until now." Draco leaned in and tried to kiss Patrick on the lips. Patrick leaned back to avoid the kiss. "Draco, please. You're not yourself, don't do something you'll regret." "Patrick, I know exactly what I'm doing. I've always wanted to kiss you, please." Draco leaned in once more for the kiss.  
  
Albus opened the door to the Slytherin common room. "Mr. Malfoy, please come with me now." Draco stood, straightened his robes and walked over to Dumbledore. "You too, Mr. Suave." Patrick stood and joined Dumbledore and Draco. The three walked down the hall and up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. Albus opened the door and walked inside the office, with Draco and Patrick walking behind him. Dumbledore sat down at his desk and indicated that Draco should take the seat next to Harry and Patrick sit next to Draco. Dumbledore cleared his throat and addressed Harry. "Harry, I believe you have something you wish to tell Draco?"  
  
Harry looked at Draco, the sadness in his eyes apparent. "Draco, I didn't want you to get the wrong impression about what you saw in the bedroom. Ron and I did not have sex with each other. I invited him to sleep over, but he couldn't stay in the guest bedroom. We have a Bogart in the closet and I didn't want Ron to have that to deal with while trying to sleep so I told him he could sleep in the bed with me."  
  
Draco stared at Harry, wanting to believe him but finding it difficult to believe. "Harry, I just can't." Dumbledore cleared his throat again and spoke. "If you need a third party witness, I will vouch for Harry's story. Before I went to fetch you Mr. Malfoy, I searched the guest room of the apartment and did indeed find a Bogart in the closet." Draco breathed a sigh of relief at this statement. "Harry, I'm.I'm sorry I didn't trust you. I guess this whole thing with my parents death has gotten me a little on edge. I believe you." The two lovers stood and embraced each other. Patrick stood and looked at Dumbledore. "But, sir, if you were just going to speak with them, why did you ask me to join you?" Dumbledore smiled. "Because, I need you for a plan that I have come up with. Harry would you step outside for a moment?" Harry nodded and stepped out of the office and sat in the chair outside the door.  
  
Dumbledore stood and walked around the desk and faced both Draco and Patrick. "Patrick, Draco received a visit from Lord Voldemort today." Patrick shivered at the sound of the Dark Lord's name. "He threatened to kill Harry if Draco didn't complete a task for him. I won't go into details on the task, but I feel that even if Draco completes the task, Harry won't be safe. I have spoken with Professor Flitwick and Professor Chang (***Author's Note: DADA teacher***) and they tell me that you are extremely apt at Charms and Defensive spells. I would like you to take the responsibility of being Harry's personal bodyguard. I wanted to ask you if you were interested in the job before asking Harry." Patrick nodded his agreement. "Good, then Mr. Suave I believe you can go back to your dormitory then. Draco I need to have a word with you still."  
  
Patrick nodded and left the office, smiling at Harry as he passed. Harry tried to ask what had happened but Patrick didn't answer. Harry sat back down on the bench and sighed. He hated being left out of things. He wanted to help Draco in whatever was going on, but he just didn't know how.  
  
Dumbledore walked around and sat down at his desk again. "Now, I think I have come up with a plan that might just work. You'll have to kill me. Well not really, but you'll get the idea. I will write a spell that will create the appearance that I have died, but it will be more like stasis. We will hold a funeral and I'm sure Voldemort will want to attend the funeral. While Voldemort is examining the body to ensure that I really am dead. You will break the spell and I will revive and kill Voldemort while he is caught unawares."  
  
Draco thought about Dumbledore's plan. "But sir, Voldemort knows every spell ever written and the counter. He'll be able to tell you aren't dead." Dumbledore shook his head. "Not this time, because I am going to write the spell. It will be completely and totally new. What do you think?" Draco nodded, "Well, I guess it's worth a shot." "Good, now you need to get back to the Malfoy estate before you are missed to much. Leave the broom here, I'll let you use the port-key again. But I suspect you'll want to say good night to Harry before you leave." Draco nodded and walked out of the office briefly, signaling that Harry could come back in.  
  
Harry stood and walked back into the office, hoping that he would find out what was going on. He looked between Draco and Dumbledore wondering who would speak first. Draco turned and looked at Harry. "Harry, I've got to get back to the Malfoy manor. I want you to be careful while I'm gone. Patrick is going to look after you and make sure you are okay. He won't be walking around everywhere with you, but just checking up on you now and then." "Draco, I don't need a bodyguard." Albus cleared his throat at this point and Harry turned to look at him. "Harry, I was the one that asked Patrick to look after you. He is very good at Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts." Harry was going to protest but the looks from Draco and Dumbledore finally made him agree. Draco smiled and embraced Harry. "Thank you, my love." Draco kissed Harry gently on the lips and broke the kiss after a few minutes. Draco walked over to the desk and took hold of the old boot. Draco disappeared within seconds leaving Harry and Dumbledore in the office alone. Dumbledore smiled and stood up. "Well Harry, I believe we should all go to bed and get some sleep." 


	18. Draco Goes Back to the Manor

Draco goes back to the Manor  
  
***Author's Note***  
  
I don't own any of the original HP characters. I do own the characters of Edward Cabbott and Patrick Suave. Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing my story and my extreme and humble apologies for taking so long to get this chapter out. I started a new RPG and things have been so crazy I don't have time to sit and think about writing.  
  
Many heartfelt thanks to my friends, Abby and Jessica, for being my bouncers.  
  
Draco appeared in the Malfoy manor and looked around. Edward Cabbott ran up to him in a panic. "Where have you been? We've been searching the grounds and the house for hours." "I'm sorry, I just...needed some alone time." Cabbott nodded, "Of course, perfectly understandable. Please let us know next time, we feared the worst." "Look, I want to go ahead and have the funeral moved up to Monday. I have tests next week at school and I can not miss them." Edward looked panic stricken, "But sir, we've already sent out the owls to your relatives and friends of your family informing them of the funeral next Saturday." Draco nodded, "I understand that, but now I want the funeral moved up. Make the necessary arrangements and send out new owls." Cabbott nodded, "Yes, of course Mr. Malfoy." Cabbott walked away and Draco decided to head upstairs to bed. Draco walked inside his room and undressed. He lay down on his bed and fell asleep.  
  
Draco awoke to the sound of knocking on his door. He opened his eyes and sat up. "Come in." Edward Cabbott walked into the room and stood at the edge of his bed. "Sir, the funeral arrangements have been made per your request. There is also a gentleman downstairs to see you." Draco nodded, "Inform the gentleman that I will be down to see him in a moment." Cabbott nodded and walked out of the room. Draco got out of bed and pulled on a pair of pants and a shirt. He walked out of the bedroom and down the several flights of stairs and into his father's study. He looked around and saw the hooded figure standing in a corner of the room, looking at the pictures on the wall. Draco cleared his throat as he walked over to the desk. "I thought, I asked for 48 hours." Voldemort turned around and looked at Draco through the hood. "My patience grew thin, and I want your answer now." Draco sat down in the chair behind the desk and laced his fingers together. "Lord Voldemort, as you may or may not know, I despised my father and my mother. I was actually happy when I received the letter that they had died because I wish to clear my family name that because of you had been dragged through the mud. However, I do love Harry Potter and don't wish to see any harm done to him. I will do what you are asking under one condition, that once this task is completed you leave me and Harry alone." Voldemort nodded slightly, "You see, I knew you were a smart boy. Very well, if you complete your task and kill Dumbledore my followers and I will not interfere in your lives again." Draco nodded, "Thank you; now if you will excuse me, I have moved up my parents funeral plans to Monday so there is a lot of work to do." He left the office and heard the popping sound as Voldemort disapparated. He walked into the den where Edward Cabbott stood with several different people.  
  
Edward looked up as Draco entered the room. "Ah...Mr. Malfoy, I was just speaking with the caterers about the reception." Draco nodded, "Good, Mr. Cabbott. Do you have a moment? I need to speak with you about my parents affairs." "Of course, Mister Malfoy." Cabbott turned and nodded to the caterers and followed Draco out of the room. They walked into the office and Draco closed the door. "Please sit down Mr. Cabbott." Draco walked around and sat down behind the desk. "Edward I want to thank you for everything you have done for this family over the years. I know my father wasn't the nicest person to work with. I have a few things I would like for you to take care of for me. After the funeral I am going to go back to school. I would like to have the manor torn down, I want to clear my family name and I think the best way to do it is to get rid of everything that my father built and restart." "Mr. Malfoy, I am your family's lawyer and it is my job to help you, but can I ask why you are making such a drastic change?" "Edward this is between you, me and a few select other people. I am in a relationship with Harry Potter. The rest of the family I know wouldn't like this so they can't know. I want to clear the Malfoy name and start a new life for myself and Harry." "Mr. Malfoy, I find this hard to saw without sounding condescending, but I'm proud of you. I will help you in any way I can. To be honest I couldn't stand your father. He always asked me to find ways to bypass Ministry laws and keep things just out of their reach." "Thank you Edward, if you think everything is okay here, I am going to take a little trip to Diagon Alley. I need to pick up a few things I forgot about before I started school." "Of course Mr. Malfoy, I will take care of everything here." "Good, and Edward, please call me Draco." Edward nodded and left the room.  
  
Draco followed him and walked outside and over to the servants quarters where their driver, Andre lived. He knocked on the door and Andre opened the door. "Master Draco, can I help you?" "Andre, I would like to go to Diagon Alley, do you have the time to take me?" "Of course, sir. I'll be ready in 5 minutes." "Take your time Andre, meet me out front in thirty minutes." "Yes, sir." Draco walked back to the manor and sat down on the porch.  
  
***Monday morning***  
  
Harry walked into Dumbledore's office, dressed in a set of dress robes. "Professor Dumbledore, I would like your permission to attend the funeral of Draco's parents. I know that he said he didn't really care, but I feel that he needs me." Dumbledore smiled at Harry standing in front of him. "Of course Harry, I wouldn't dream of not letting you go." Albus pulled out the old boot from behind the desk and muttered softly. "Alright Harry, good luck." Harry reached out and touched the port key. In five seconds he was at the Malfoy manor. He walked up to the door and rang the bell. Swallowing as he did so. He wondered how the person would react to Harry Potter standing at their door.  
  
Draco walked downstairs and heard the doorbell ring. He didn't see anyone around so he decided to go and answer the door. He opened it and saw Harry standing there. "Harry, I thought I told you that you didn't have to come." "I know, but I just felt like I needed to be here. I hope you aren't mad." Draco embraced him and smiled, "No, I'm not mad. In fact it is good that you're here. I have an announcement to make at the funeral and it concerns you also. Why don't you come on in and have breakfast with me. Most of the family is upstairs still sleeping." They walked into the kitchen and Draco poured both of them some cereal. They were sitting calmly at the breakfast table when the first of the relatives came downstairs.  
  
Draco's Uncle Jackson came downstairs and stumbled into the kitchen. He looked at Draco and then at Harry before trying to pull out his wand, only to realize that he didn't have it. Draco stood before his Uncle turned to run upstairs. "Uncle Jackson, what do you think you are doing?" Jackson looked flabbergasted and quizzically at Draco. "Draco, this is Harry Potter, the worst enemy your family has. Keep him here I'm going to go upstairs and get my wand." Draco stood firmly and moved to block the staircase. "Uncle Jackson, Harry is a guest in what is now my house. Neither you nor any other member of this family is to touch him. Is that clear?" Jackson stood there for a moment before finally nodding. "Draco, I respect your position as the head of this family, but do you think it a good idea to allow him to be here, especially today?" "Yes, I do. Harry is here at my request. Harry is my...my lover." 


	19. The Funeral

The Funeral  
  
Jackson stared at Draco and fell back into a chair. "You mean to tell me that the one person that your father hated is the one person that you are in love with?" "That's right. I love Harry, and nothing you or anyone else in this family can do or say to change that. Jackson smiled as he looked from Draco to Harry and back again. "Draco I can't say I understand this, but you are the head of this family and I accept your decision. I would caution you that not all of the members of this family will be as accepting. "Thank you Uncle." Jackson walked upstairs, leaving Draco and Harry alone again. Draco turned to look at Harry, "He's right you know, most of my family will not accept this relationship. I think I would rather not reveal our relationship until the funeral and the announcement that I am going to make at the funeral. I'll walk you down to our driver's cabin and you can stay there until the funeral." Harry nodded, "Alright, Draco, when is the funeral going to be?" "1:00 this afternoon, that way I can get a few final details set with my lawyer." They both stood and walked toward the front door.  
  
Before they arrived at the main hallway another member of the Malfoy family came downstairs. Draco's Aunt Franzia walked down the main hallway without paying attention to them and passed right by them. Draco breathed a sigh of relief, but his relief only lasted a brief moment as Franzia stopped, turned and stared at Harry with wild eyes. "Draco...what is that...that boy doing in this house?! How dare you show your face here? Especially today of all days. You are the entire reason that Lucious is dead." Draco stood in front of Harry as Franzia came closer to him. "Franzia, Harry is not the reason that my father is dead. My father is dead because Voldemort killed him. Harry is a guest in my house and I would appreciate you not attacking him." "Draco I can not believe that you would defend this boy. Your father spent several years of his life trying to kill this boy. You should finish him off now that he is here." "I will not kill Harry, and no one else will touch him either. Harry is my friend." "Your friend, how can you be friends with someone who is a life long enemy of your family?" "Harry is not the enemy of this family. Voldemort is the enemy of this family."  
  
Franzia was taken aback by this abrupt statement from Draco. "Voldemort has helped this family do and become so much, he is almost a member of this family." "If you believe that then you are no longer going to be a part of this family. I plan to clear our family name and break our bond with Voldemort." "Who do you think you are to decide what is best for this family?" "Since my father has died, I am now the head of the Malfoy family. I decide what is best for this family and if you have an issue with what I want to do with this family then you are welcome to leave the family. I am now going to escort Harry outside. Good day Franzia."  
  
Draco took Harry's hand and they walked out of the door and onto the grounds of the Malfoy estate. Draco escorted him over to the driver's cabin and asked Andre to watch after Harry for a few hours. Andre agreed and Draco thanked him. Draco kissed Harry briefly and then turned away and walked back to the manor. He entered into the manor and saw that most of the family had come downstairs. Thankfully, neither Franzia nor Jackson has said anything to the other family members. Draco entered and there were the usual comments of sympathy toward Draco. Draco passed through the kitchen and entered into the office where Edward Cabbott sat waiting for him.  
  
"Well everything is in order Mr. Malfoy. have arranged a contractor to come by the house this afternoon around 4:00pm to give a bid on the destruction of the Manor. Do you have any plans for what you would like the house to look like?" "I would like just a country Tudor style home. I would like you to hire a designer to design a house for us." "Of course sir." They spent the rest of the morning going over details and plans until Draco looked at the clock on the wall. He saw that it was almost 12:30. "Well Edward I leave the rest of the details to you, I must go upstairs and change." Draco walked out of the office and upstairs. He entered into his room and closed the door. He pulled off his clothes, walked over to his closet and pulled out his set of black dress robes. He was about to pull the robes on when there was a knock at the door.  
  
He pulled on a bathrobe and walked up to the door, opening it slowly. Franzia stood outside the door. He opened the door the rest of the way and invited her inside. "Draco I just wanted to apologize for my behavior this morning. It was just a little bit of a shock to see Harry Potter here at the Malfoy manor." "It's okay, I'm sorry I lost my temper. If you will excuse me, I need to finish changing so I can get downstairs and to the funeral." "Of course Draco, I will see you downstairs." Franzia walked out of the room and closed the door. 'Stupid boy,' she thought. 'How could that boy befriend the enemy of Lord Voldemort. I must report this news to the Dark Lord.' She straightened her composure and walked the rest of the way downstairs.  
  
Draco finished putting his dress robes on and walked downstairs. He walked out of the door and down to the main grounds of the Malfoy manor. He looked over to the family cemetery, where a tent had been erected for the funeral. He turned away and walked over to Andre's cabin. He knocked on the door and Andre opened it. "Hello Andre, is Harry ready?" "Yes, sir." Harry appeared at the door and Draco smiled. "Would you do me the honor of escorting me to the funeral Harry?" "Of course." "Harry, I am worried what my family will do if they see you at the funeral. I wonder if I may ask you to sit in the back row, and hide your face from view. At least until I make my announcement." "Of course Draco, I understand." They left the cabin and walked over to the cemetery. Harry broke away at the cemetery and sat down in one of the back rows, pulling up the hood of his cloak. The rest of the family arrived shortly afterward and took their seats, no one sat in the very back row with Harry.  
  
Draco stood up and walked to the front of crowd. He took his place in front of a podium and looked among the family gathered before him. "We gather here today to say goodbye and to honor my mother and father, but I can not honor them. I often questioned my father's loyalties to Lord Voldemort and to the Dark Arts, and for his loyalty he was killed by the same man whom he swore loyalty too. I bury my parents today, and with them I bury the stench that was the Malfoy name. As of today I am the new head of this family and there will be some changes made. I am tearing down the manor and building a new home for which to start this new life. I am also happy to announce that I have made a deal with Lord Voldemort. In a few days time the Malfoy's will no longer be associated with him. I have another announcement to make, and this one I fear will not go well with most members of this family. I have been seeing someone seriously for several years now. That person is here today and I ask that they come up and join me here."  
  
Harry stood, still keeping his hood over his head, and walked to the front of the crowd. He joined Draco at the podium and looked at him, wondering what he was doing. Draco smiled as he looked at him. Draco reached up, pulled down Harry's hood and he heard the crowd gasp. Draco bent down on a knee and pulled out a box from the inside of his robes. "Harry Potter, will you marry me?"  
  
Harry almost fell at the sudden proposal from Draco. Under normal circumstances he would not have hesitated to say yes, but to be proposed to at a funeral wasn't the most romantic of moments. "Draco, I have stood by you for these long years and you have stood by me. I would be honored to marry you." Draco smiled and opened the box, presenting Harry with a ring. Draco pulled the ring out and slipped it upon Harry's finger. Draco stood and faced the crowd once more. "Well, now that all of that is out of the way, I believe we need to get on with the unpleasant business of burying my mother and father." He walked, hand in hand, with Harry down to the seats in the front of the family. The rest of the family stared at Harry, not so much in anger as in surprise. The rest of the funeral went smoothly, with no one saying much about what had occurred before the burial.  
  
(Author's Note: I will apologize now for not going into a lot of detail with the funeral and I will also apologize for the timing of proposing to Harry at a funeral, but it seemed like a good way to rid himself of the Malfoy name in a very dramatic way.)  
  
After the burial was complete the rest of the family walked back up to the Malfoy manor and sat in the parlor where refreshments were being served. The reception was pleasant with still no one saying anything about the fact that Draco was dating Harry. Finally the day ended and the family said their farewells. One by one, members of the Malfoy family left the manor, saying goodbye to Draco and virtually ignoring Harry, until Draco and Harry had been left alone. "Don't worry about them Harry, they'll come around eventually." Harry smiled weakly and managed a light chuckle. "That's what I'm afraid of. Did you really mean what you said? Are we really going to get married and live here?" "Well, not here exactly. As I announced, the manor is being torn down and a new home being built." Draco stood up and smiled at his lover. "We probably should be getting back to school." Harry stood and took Draco's hand in his own. "You're right, let's go." Draco lead Harry to the broom cupboard and they both pulled out brooms. The took the brooms outside and mounted them, kicking off and flying back toward Hogwarts.  
  
(Author's Note pt 2: I will also apologize for the crappy writing style that is probably this chapter, but I was kind of not really in the writing mood, but it has been so long since I popped up a chapter, and quite frankly I wasn't quite sure what to do anymore with this chapter. I promise the next one will be filled with much more excitement since it involves Harry's Aunt, Uncle, and Dudley coming to Hogwarts. HeHeHe, I have very evil plans for that one j/k. As always please read and review, and thanks to those who have done it already. Any comments and/or ideas would be most welcome.) 


End file.
